Deception
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Meeting Others" |next = }} Deception is the fourth episode in season two of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis Intentions may seem all and well but what motives do the new volunteers really have behind their help? Will the Bikini Bottomites truly be safe from the impending wrath? Transcript card says January 18, 2014, at 10:43 pm, the episode begins with a prologue up from the surface, still devastated by the raging typhoons all colliding at the same time. CNN News Reporter: Live from Shanghai, initial reports have come out stating that the Republic of China is willing to help neighboring nations in rebuilding during this seemingly unending storm. ABS-CBN News Reporter: Nagbabagang balita, ang Tsina ay tutulong daw sa Pilipinas sa pag-aayos ng ating bansa sa panahon natin ngayon. Marami ay kontra dito, dahil sa reputasyon ng Tsina sa pagtutulong sa mga bansa. (Breaking news, China is offering to aid the Philippines, Palau, Japan, and other countries currently affected by the unending typhoon in rebuilding during this typhoon. Many, however, are against this, following China’s unstable reputation after their newly built community in Indonesia has been bombed by unknown suspects, gaining 4M USD for unknown reasons.) Viewer #1: Damn, you think China had something to do with that--- Viewer #2: No doubt, it’s quite obvious they’re using this catastrophe for their own gain. static Narrator: Last Time on Bikini Bottom Survival, the gang got a note from the leader of Mottob Kcor, which ended up being Bubble Bass, who offered to help them rebuild, and everything was thought to be right, for now... cut to SpongeBob and the gang leaving Mottob Kcor, cut to Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass: 'Screw up with the buildings, but don’t make them look like shit. '''Worker: '''What the hell, don’t make it seem super obvious. By the looks of it, it’s as if you WANT them to know what’s behind all this promise. '''Bubble Bass: '''That’s the point. ''workers run up to the gang, all leaving. 'Bubble Bass: '''So long, SquarePants! '''SpongeBob: '''Bye! ''to later, when they finally arrive to Bikini Bottom, where a huge twister is tearing up the town and laying garbage throughout. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh shit. '''Mr. Krabs: What are we gonna do?! twister gets closer to our main characters, as it workers from Mottob Kcor struggle to not get caught into it. Plankton: Now our buildings will never be fixed! twister then dumps a ton of garbage onto the characters, Patrick wipes a wrapper off of his face. Patrick: 'SpongeBob, how come we never cleaned up Bikini Bottom after the disaster? '''SpongeBob: '''Because all these clans are out here trying to leave us with nothing. '''Patrick: '''Well, can we start now? We’re literally drowning in our own garbage and it’s worse than any clan can do to us. '''SpongeBob: '''I don’t see why not to. ''as they enter Bikini Bottom, the sewage system fails and leaves a cleanup initiative almost impossible. 'SpongeBob: '''This will be harder than I thought. ''to them all pushing a large piece of plywood to get all the wreckage and debris out of the way. '''Mr. Krabs: Everyone, on the count of three, one, two, three! all charge at the wreckage pile with them trying their hardest, the sewage pipe next to them bursts and causes all their work to go to waste. Mr. Krabs: Goddamn! Sandy: 'This is useless, why bother? Why try rebuilding Bikini Bottom? '''SpongeBob: '''Because it’s our home! '''Sandy: '''SpongeBob, none of that matters anymore. As long as we have supplies to survive, anywhere can be our home. Any effort we try will either be broken into by looters or be attacked by opposing clans. '''SpongeBob: '''Why do the clans even want to fight? Why can’t we all just learn to work together to rebuild Bikini Bo-- '''Sandy: '''Because that’s what isolation does to people, that’s what something like this does to people. Trust no one, even those who say they’ll bring good to us. ''cuts to Bubble Bass looking down on Bikini Bottom. '''Unknown: '''You know you have to do something after you monopolize the Pacific. '''Bubble Bass: I know. It’s all part of the plan. I somehow got people to make me their leader in Kcor Mottob, next will be Bikini Bottom, and who knows what could be next-- I could monopolize everything. Unknown: '''When will you take out that group in Bikini Bottom? They seem to be cleaning up the city themselves. '''Bubble Bass: '''Take out? '''Unknown: It was part of your plan anyway, wasn’t it? Bubble Bass: 'I didn’t want that, you just forced me to do it. '''Unknown: '''So, when will you take them out? ''unknown to Bubble Bass and his allies, the Pacific typhoon season is still raging, with a new cyclone battering the ocean. '''ABS-CBN News Reporter: '''Nagbabagang balita, ayon sa Weather Department, ang bagyong Lingling, o Agaton, ay nandito na sa bandang silangan at hindi ito pumipigil. (Breaking news, according to the Weather Department, Typoon Lingling has now arrived in the pacific and its wrath is taking thousands of lives.) '''SpongeBob: '''Guys, I’m picking something up on the radio– but I don’t understand it. '''Patrick: I know someone who can translate that! SpongeBob: 'Patrick, we’re the only ones here. '''Patrick: '''How about the clan? And Stan? '''Stan: '(from a distance) Did somebody call me? '''Sandy: Hey guys, come here! We need your help! and his group come over to help out SpongeBob and the gang. SpongeBob: '''I know you guys have done a lot for us already but– '''Stan: Say no more, we’re here to help. SpongeBob: 'We can’t understand this news broadcast but we’ve picked it up from our radio signals. '''Stan: '(listens to the broadcast) It looks like there’s a typhoon raging. We must get up to higher ground or we’ll be seeing the worst of it all. Rebuilding the city is not an option anymore, you’re just sending resources for nothing. '''SpongeBob: But Bubble Bass said he’ll help us! Stan: It’s pointless if it’s just gonna be undone again, we need to get going and keep our supply chain ready. and the gang head for their camp up north but Bubble Bass and the rest of the Bikini Bottom citizens aren’t having it, they stay down below as the storm rages. This turns out to be a horrible decision for the citizens but Bubble Bass has his backup plan. Bubble Bass: 'We can still keep our plan alive, just head to higher ground. ''place is flooding as Bubble Bass topples citizens over to get to higher ground. Unbeknownst to him, SpongeBob and the gang are watching from a distance. '''Stan: Now look at this motherf– SpongeBob: Dirty traitor! He said he would help us but look at him now, he’s abandoned Rock Bottom and now he’s abandoning Bikini Bottom, killing our citizens! Bass reaches a dead end and needs help to get over to the cliff of the mountain to survive, he sees Stan and the gang and asks for help. 'Stan: '''You’ve let our people suffer and die, well let’s see how you’ll like it if we do the same. '''Patrick: '''We’ve gotta help him! '''Stan: '''Patrick, sometimes things that don’t seem right can be the best of options. ''signals the gang to leave as Bubble Bass struggles to keep afloat. SpongeBob questions who the true villains are, those who hurt the heroes, or those who let the villains die mercilessly. 'SpongeBob: '(sighs) Goodnight, Bikini Bottom. Category:BBS Season 2 Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:SBCA Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:LTV Category:UltraFuse Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:Transcripts Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202